Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 145
"The Forbidden Ritual, Part 2", known as "Summon - Ultimate Sealed God, Exodius!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on July 18, 2007 and in the US on May 24, 2008. Summary Echo willingly steps forward to be sacrificed by Adrian in order to release Exodia's seal during the latter's Duel with Aster. Aster questions how Adrian can claim to love Echo but still be wiling to sacrifice her. Adrian refuses to respond, and Exodia's hand appears and grabs Echo. Aster states he won't continue the Duel, but Adrian responds that they can't stop now - neither can leave until one of them loses. Adrian Summons "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" and Aster comments that it's "a different Exodia". This card actually makes it beneficial to send Exodia pieces to the Graveyard - if all five are sent there via it's effect, Adrian can declare an automatic win. Jaden comments that Adrian is just like him - they are both willing to risk everything to gain power. In the Japanese version, Aster specifically says that this isn't a sacrifice - it's murder. Adrian freely agrees with him - it is murder. Aster attempts to counter Adrian's strategy by playing cards that skip Adrian's Battle Phase, which would prevent him from sending Exodia pieces to the Graveyard. However, Adrian ultimately wins by playing "Rage of the Forbidden One", negating Aster's "Plasma Discharger". This allows him sacrifice Echo, win the Duel, and release Exodia - who becomes his servant. With Exodia's power, Adrian is free from Yubel's, and thus the Devil Arm fades away and is replaced with his own. With Aster about to lose, he urges the rest of the group to flee before Exodius attacks. The attack hits, and Aster fades away as Jaden, Syrus, Dr. Crowler, Zane and Ojama Yellow barely make it out in time. Outside, Exodia slowly lumbers away, with Adrian perched on it's shoulder. Adrian taunts Jaden as they pass calling him "The Supreme King's cast-off shell" and "not worth Dueling". Adrian then vows to dedicate his future victory over Yubel to Echo. Featured Duel: Aster Phoenix vs. Adrian Gecko Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Adrian Adrian has just activated the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" with Echo having agreed to offer her life force in exchange for the awakening of Exodia. Due to the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", Adrian returns "Exodia the Forbidden One" from his Graveyard to his Deck, discards "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" from his hand, and Special Summons "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" (?/0) in Attack Position. Since "Exodius" was Special Summoned through the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", a "Forbidden One" monster will return to Adrian's Deck if it was not sent to the Graveyard through the third effect of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord".In the TCG/''OCG'', as "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" has, to date, not been released, "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" requires one to return all monsters in their Graveyard to their Deck. Due to the fourth effect of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", it gains 1000 ATK for each differently named "Forbidden One" monster in Adrian's Graveyard. There are currently two ("Exodius": ? → 2000/0). In addition, if five differently named "Forbidden One" monsters are in Adrian's Graveyard and "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" is present on Adrian's side of the field, Adrian can declare an automatic win.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" gains 1000 ATK for each Normal Monster in the player's Graveyard, not each "Forbidden One" card. "Exodius" attacks "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander". Adrian activates the third effect of "Exodius" to send "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" from his hand to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 2000 → 3000/0). "Exodius" then destroys "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" (Aster 4000 → 1300). Turn 6: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Hero - Malicious". He then sets a card. Aster then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Dunker" by sending "Destiny Hero - Malicious" from his hand to the Graveyard (Adrian 1800 → 1300). Through the effect of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude", Aster activates the effect of "Doctor D" from his Graveyard to revive "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" (300/300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Disk Commander" activates, letting Aster draw two cards. Aster then Tributes "Diamond Dude", "Disk Commander", and "Dunker" in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400/2400) in Attack Position. "Destiny Hero - Dogma" attacks "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". Due to the first effect of "Exodius", it is not destroyed (Adrian 1300 → 900).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" does not have an effect that protects it from being destroyed, either by battle or by the effects of Monsters, Spells and Traps. Turn 7: Adrian Adrian draws. During Adrian's Standby Phase, the effect of "Destiny Hero - Dogma" activates, halving Adrian's Life Points (Adrian 900 → 450). "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" attacks "Destiny Hero - Dogma". Adrian then activates the third effect of "Exodius" to send "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" from his hand to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 3000 → 4000/0). "Exodius" then destroys "Dogma" (Aster 1300 → 700). Turn 8: Aster Aster draws "D - Mind" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Departed" (1000/0) from his Deck in Attack Position as he controls no "Destiny Hero" monsters. Aster then removes from play "Destiny Hero - Malicious" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon another "Destiny Hero - Malicious" from his Deck (800/800) in Attack Position. Aster then Normal Summons "D3" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "D3", "Destiny Hero - Malicious", and "Destiny Hero - Departed" in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. Aster then activates his face-down "Drain Time" and declares Battle Phase for its effect. Now both players must skip their next phase of Aster's choice. Aster then sets a card. Turn 9: Adrian Adrian draws. During Adrian's Standby Phase, Aster activates his face-down "Plasma Roar", which gains a Plasma Counter due to "Destiny Hero - Plasma" being present on Aster's field. Now if there are two or more Plasma Counters placed on "Plasma Roar", Aster can send "Plasma Roar" to the Graveyard, destroy one monster on the field, and inflict half of that monster's ATK as damage to Adrian. Adrian then Sets a card. Turn 10: Aster Aster draws. During Aster's Standby Phase, the first effect of "Destiny Hero - Departed" activates, Special Summoning itself from Aster's Graveyard to Adrian's side of the field (1000/0) in Attack Position. "Plasma" attacks "Departed", but Adrian activates his face-down "Defense Seal Wall" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase as he controls "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". Aster then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Plasma", equipping "Destiny Hero - Departed" onto it and increasing its ATK by half the ATK of "Destiny Hero - Departed" ("Plasma": 1900 → 2400/600) as well as granting "Plasma" all of the effects of "Destiny Hero - Departed".In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" does not gain the effects of its equipped monster. Aster Sets a card. Turn 11: Adrian Adrian draws. During Adrian's Standby Phase, "Plasma Roar" gains a second Plasma Counter. Aster plans to activate the final effect of "Plasma Roar" on his next turn to destroy "Destiny Hero - Plasma". "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" attacks "Destiny Hero - Plasma", but Aster activates his face-down "Plasma Discharger" to destroy "Destiny Hero - Departed" ("Destiny Hero - Plasma": 2400 → 1900/600) and end Adrian's Battle Phase, however Adrian activates "Rage of the Forbidden One" to negate the effect of "Plasma Discharger". Adrian then activates the third effect of "Exodius" to send "Exodia the Forbidden One" from his hand to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 4000 → 5000/0). Since there are five differently named "Forbidden One" monsters in Adrian's Graveyard and "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" is present on Adrian's side of the field, Adrian automatically wins the Duel (this is visualized by "Exodia", and not "Exodius" appearing to attack "Plasma"). Differences in Adaptation English Dub * In the scene where Aster Normal Summons "D3", the artworks of the monster cards on his Duel Disk do not match the artworks of the monsters on his field. Instead of "D3", "Destiny HERO - Departed" and "Destiny HERO - Malicious", the cards on the Duel Disk are "Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", "Destiny HERO - Dunker" and "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude" respectively. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes